Why Did I Get This Life
by laughingchicklol
Summary: Life sucks, Leah can say that. To her the only answer is at the bottom of the cliff. Somehow she survives after a deadly blow to the head. If her life couldn't get any worse, she learns that even after two years a pregnancy can ruin her life as well.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It has almost been two years since Sam had left me, but that was just a number, because the constant ache and throbbing of my heart makes the number of years seem infinite. I couldn't even count how many times I have thought of Sam or how many times I hoped that there was the slighted chance that he might come back to me. But I knew it was false hope.

He had Emily now. Why would he need me? All I was to him was his bitter ex-girlfriend that all of La Push knew to be as the stalker. I didn't stalk him I just felt empty if he wasn't close, close to me, close to my heart.

But my selfish need for him only makes the healing process impossible. It was an impossible situation damned if I do, damned if I don't.

"Leah, talk to someone that helped me when Grandma died. Talking to _anyone_ can help fill the hole." Seth said to me one day when he found me down and depressed on the couch when he came home from patrol one day.

"Sam is the only thing that can fill that hole. But he doesn't care Emily is all he will never need to feel complete. That was never how he felt with me." I shouted. Inches from his face, then left slamming the door in his emotionless face.

Seth was my brother, he didn't do anything wrong, he didn't have to take the brunt of all my anger and depression. He stood by my side every step of the way from when Sam dumped me too when Sam and Emily announced that they were going to tie the knot a week ago. But since then I became invisible. Everyone was too caught up in the possible wedding and wedding details that they completely forgot me. Leaving me feel more abandoned than ever. Even my own family forgot about me. My mom who remained mad at Sam and Emily for what they did to me with the news became more excited for them then I excepted. Like a wedding would fix anything. The only way it would was if it was my wedding, not hers.

I am strong, normally. But small stresses of everyday life were poking at my hard shell that I build around myself to keep everyone out, slowly becoming weaker with age.

Maybe it was the being ignored by the pack or the glistening ring sitting proudly and confidently on Emily's finger that set me off. But the first time that suicide came to mind was after Emily asked me to be her maid of honor and we went dress shopping. She sat on the step looking at herself in the mirror, checking her profile from every angle, well every corner that didn't show too much of her distorted face.

"Oh, Emily. I can't believe you are getting married; it is the best thing I could think of. You are going to be most beautiful bride in the world. Not just in the exterior but in the interior. Your one of the only girls I know who are like that. I can see why Sam would choose you over all the fish in the sea." The one statement was the straw that broke the camel's back. Mothers are only to say that to only, only their daughters, not the back stabbing cousin who stole their daughters love.

Everyone looked at Emily with happiness and passion, Sam saw a future with her. When people looked at me they saw pity, hate and many names that no one would liked to be called.

That is why I am standing her, at the edge of the cliff outside of La Push. Seth said getting, "help" would help me but I knew me I knew it wouldn't work. The only thing that will solve ever problem would be to end it all. So I could be with my father, the only person that ever acted like the actually cared for me.

I dropped the bloody razor to the ground, and it bounced until it landed dangerously close to the edge of the cliff that dropped a hundred feet to the sea. White caped waves were slamming into cliff, tidal waving over jagged rocks that called to, me inviting me to join them there for eternity. I took another step closer.

I knew this would work, it had to this was the only possible way left. Right before this I tried cutting myself up and down, side to side on my wrist. I cut and cut all over my wrist until I sure I drawed a bloody version of a Picasso art piece. But my werewolf healing only made them slowly heal until there was nothing left o show my depression to the world.

I tried a full bottle of high blood pressure medicine that was left over from my father, just goes to show how well those work. My stomach treated them as if they were nothing but gummies.

So now I am here, inches from the edge of the cliff, inches from the solution.

A faint howl could be heard in the distance. It was Jake. I wasn't supposed to be here. I was supposed to be at a meeting for Alpha's and Beta's only, the two packs were going to get together to fix any problems. But I couldn't go he was there.

The howling began to get louder. I had to do it before they ever had the time to stop me.

With one final step I feel over the cliff. I didn't feel scared; my heart didn't jump with the last step. Instead it slowed as if it was preparing for the impact. The cliff moved slowly next to me until I was covered in a sea of navy and white, then black. My head whipped against the corner a sharp rock edge, delivering the final blow.


	2. Chapter 2

Anonymous P.O.V

I walk-a lot. I can't stand being at home where I am consistently reminded of what I can't have. Even it may not be on purpose, I feel like Edward and Bella are rubbing Nessie in my face. I ignore that, instead I act like Nessie is my own. I am practically joined at the hip with her. I don't like Bella I only hang around her to be with Nessie- that's it.

But at the end of the day when all three of them go back to their little cottage and start acting like one big, happy family that is when I finally realize, Nessie is not mine. Even though I desperately beg for a baby, it could be a puppy for all I care.

I was walking along the border of the La Push. The werewolves didn't pay attention to me anymore after Jake imprinted on Nessie. So could be running right through the village and they wouldn't do anything about it. Which was good. La Push had a homely feel it after you got past the consistent smell of dog.

I was nearing my favorite thinking place, the cliffs near the beach. I didn't think anyone was there until I started to get a stench that started to sting my nose. A werewolf. I thought they had a big meeting they had to go to?

Everyone was there, I guess, except one. As I walked closer Leah came into view. That surprised me as a Beta you would think she would be at an important meeting.

Her lips were turned down into the signature frown she always wore and tears were running down her dust covered face leaving dark brown trails.

If I could smell her she could smell me- I think. Leah's opaque eyes told me she was completely blocking herself from the world. Just like I was doing by taking these random walks.

I inched closer and closer to her. I had to be careful. I didn't want her to see me before I figured out what she was doing first. Then I could rat on her to Jake. If I prayed enough Jake would kick her out of the pack which would mean she would be away from me. I didn't care, I hated Leah she is a bitch-literally.

Mumbles rolled out of her lips quickly, too low for me to even hear. I picked up "Sam" and "hate" but nothing more.

I snuck even closer. I branch broke under my heels. I paused, waiting for her to jump around and yell at me but she didn't. I continued on.

I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I could hear something that took me off guard.

Two heartbeats- all coming from the same person.

Leah was pregnant. Impossible.

But it had to be possible that was the only way to explain the two different heart beats. I could tell there were two because they both had two completely different rhythmus. Leah's strong and pounding and the babies slow and weak.

"Goodbye." Leah whispered, her eyes closed, one last tear fell until she purposely stepped over the edge.

I broke from my hiding spot; there was no one to hide from. I walked slowly to the edge of the cliff not sure what to see. Half of me expected to see Leah laying on a rock blood everywhere, but when I glanced over I saw nothing.

I was about to leave when I saw it. Black hair dancing feverishly in the water. Leah wasn't swimming she just flooded there letting the rapid water control her like a puppet on string.

Suicide. That would make since. No one would dare go cliff jumping in this water, not even a werewolf, unless you wanted to die.

I watched her float there limply. It felt wrong and I started to get an ache in my legs that were pushing me to go help her. But I didn't. She deserved to die. Even if she was pregnant, she wasn't showing it so that means the baby isn't formed enough to feel death. I felt death once; I hope Leah felt it too.

Leah's head jerked one way then slammed into a corner of a rock she was floating next too. I flinched. I could almost feel the impact on my own head, it looked like it hurt-a lot.

Finally her body disappeared into the dark waters. Erasing Leah from the pack and more importantly, my life.

Jake's POV

Where was Leah? I thought I told her to meet me right before we went to the meeting. But I haven't seen her all morning. I start to shake but I caught myself and focused myself to calm down.

I picked her to be Beta and she slacks off. Why would that surprise me anyway?

"Jake can we go now?" Seth whined. He said shifting in his seats. We have been sitting here for a long time waiting for Leah. I wouldn't blame him to whine I couldn't even feel my butt.

"Ya Jake seriously, Leah may already be there. She told Seth she was going to go home for a few days and come to the meeting with the other pack. So let's go." Quil said waving his hands toward the forest over and over. "Now would be nice. Or we can continue to watch the grass grow its O.K. It is about as fun as watching the Cullens age."

I thought. Part of me just wanted to forget about all the little wolf pack problems, but as an alpha I _had _to be the one who made the final decision, unfortuanlly. Why me? I haven't even graduated high school yet.

"Um, Seth is that what Leah said?" I asked. I would of turned to him so I could talk to him face to face but I was far too stiff to do any movement that didn't lead me to the meeting.

"I am pretty sure. We should just go. I bet you five dollars she is there, getting cranky that we are late." Seth said hopefully.

"Wanna put some money on it?" Embry said monotonously. "

"Yes. She is my sister I know her better than anyone." Seth piped putting his hand on his hips.

I got up from the fallen log where we were all sitting and headed for the depths of the forest.

"Where are you going?" Quil asked.

"To the meeting, where else?" I said. The pack followed me without a question or another word all the way to the clearing.

The clearing had a cool breeze to it and dew drops were landing on my feet from the wet grass from the recent storm. In the middle of the clearing, as usual stood Sam at the head of the circle. Standing to his left was the newer, younger, members of the pack and off to his right were Paul and Jared. Paul was yelling at Jared for something and Jared looked like he was holding back a laugh. Paul rule number one: never laugh at him, including if he was standing right there.

"I guess being Alpha didn't teach you good time management." Sam said coolly as we approached him. We stopped a few feet in front of him. My pack flanked me on both sides.

Sam crossed arms and his eyes narrowed to slits. I could scene the friction, everyone could. Even Paul and Jared stood uncomfortably at Sam's side. Billy said a pack wasn't supposed to be like this. He said that we have to be one big happy family.

And that is why we are here today, to make up. It may be easy for girls but not for boys. Girls can easily forgive each other for the little things because that's all they fight about are the little things, like she used my lipstick without asking or she was talking to my boyfriend without permission.

This was a big fight. There can only be one alpha and neither Sam nor I were ready to give it up-yet.

"So…" I said. I tried my best not to project any "Alpha Voice" into my words. I didn't need Sam feeling intimidated, It could easily lead to a fight.

"First thing is first, is everyone here." Sam asked. He didn't even look at his pack. He kept his eyes locked on mine, watching my every move. I started to feel self conscious. Sort of like the way girls get when someone stares at the zit on their forehead none stop.

Sam's and I's pack nodded, except for Seth he was looking anxiously up and down the line of wolves.

"But Leah is not here. Sam where is she?" Seth asked nervously.

For the first time we arrived Sam's attention turned to someone else except me.

What do you mean? Why would I know she isn't in my pack anymore." He said sourly. I could hear jealousy mixed in.

"But she said a few days ago that she was going to go home for a few days then come to the meeting with you." Seth said. I saw his left leg twitch nervously.

"Come here, with Sam, together, ya right." Paul snorted. His shoulders heaving with each snort.

Sam's fist impacted right in the center of his abdomen, shutting Paul up permanently. It was odd, Sam normally was the one who stayed come out of everyone.

"Seth I haven't seen her since she left after you." Sam winced. What was up with him?

"Sue told me to tell you and Leah that she misses you and loves you. She wants you to come home." Jared said. His eyes were rolled back into his head as if he was trying to remember it word by word.

"Impossible, impossible, she hasn't even been in wolf form since then." Seth said shaking his head frantically.

I started to feel panicked, I tried not to show it, like my dad said, alphas don't show weakness, the fix it.

"Embry phase and go see if you can hunt down Leah howl while you are at it. There is a possibility she would hear it and phase. Then she could get her lazy ass back here." I ordered smoothly. I wanted to show off to Sam that I could handle a situation. Leah being late wasn't really a situation. But it was the only drama we have had since the Volturi left. Nessie's cherubic face flashed in my head, but I pushed it back. This was not the best time to be thinking of her.

"Take Brady with you." Sam said quickly.

I narrowed my eyes. Embry looked nervously at me. I nodded my head once. Brady and he disappeared into the nearby trees. Sam obviously didn't trust me. Since when did he care what happened to Leah?

"We can only have one Alpha." Sam finally said after man moments of silence. Most of use remained looking at the place where Embry and Brady disappeared.

"I know. I know believe it or not I have been thinking about it." I said calmly.

"Are you sure." Paul muttered under his breath. He quickly covered his gut with his arms, just in case Sam's fist wanted to visit again, but Sam remained motionless.

"Emily and I have been talking about this and she suggested that one of us is the Alpha and one is the Beta." Sam said.

"Even if the two alpha's agreed, wouldn't the Beta's have to agree with it? Since they would be losing their spot?" Quil asked.

"Fine with me." Jared said throwing his arms into the air. "I am sick of all this drama I will do anything for it to stop. And it will give me more time with Kim." He said smiling.

"Oh well, um" Sam stuttered. I would do the same. I didn't think it would be this easy I thought there would be some arguing, a few fists thrown, some crying then a resolution I guessed we skipped over a few. "I am O.K with being Beta since you are natural Alpha I can't fight that." Sam said, defeated.

This was defiantly going way to easy.

"Then it is settled."Paul said throwing his hands in the air. "Do I have to be here? I want to go back to sleep."

"Paul," Sam said turning to face him, his face a stone, "you know we changed to at the last minute from an Alpha/Beta meeting to the whole pack so we could get your ideas and thoughts on the matter," Sam snapped.

Embry came running back to us, Brady trailing behind him.

"Find her?" Seth asked. I thought for a second that Seth would attack him with excitement. Why was he showing that he cared for Leah now? He didn't show it after Sam proposed to Emily, not his sister.

"No. I couldn't find her anywhere." Embry said.

I opened my mouth, but I stopped when Embry continued.

"I couldn't even get a scent. It is like she disappeared. But I did see Rosalie walking on the beach." Embry said confused.

"She does that a lot, ignore her." I said. I was deep in thought.

"Leah's missing yah, we can finally have some peace. Jake is Alpha, Sam, Beta can I go now." Paul whined. Sometimes I thought he was worse than Claire.

"Not yet, Leah first needs to argue to give up her spot as Beta. Before anything happens we need to find her." Sam said quietly.

I knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

**A/N SORRY VERY LAME ENDING BUT I AM TIRED. Please review I sometimes feel like I am writing to myself when no one reviews. And it makes me want to write longer and faster.**

**Love YA. ******


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Jacob P.O.V

It has been three days since Leah went missing and even after the endless searching we have done she has been nowhere in sight.

"Maybe she is staying at friend's house for the weekend and she forgot to tell someone." Seth said hopeful a day after she went missing. But I remained skeptical. As the kinda "Alpha" I knew something was up and I didn't know what it was.

After three days everyone had pretty much given up looking for Leah. It would be embarrassing if we searched and searched and then she showed up out of thin air for a good reason. Leah would probably laugh at us for pretending that we cared for her.

The truth was we did care for her and we would notice if she didn't come home. It was only now that I regret that none of my pack brothers showed it.

"How about this, she had an urge to drive to Vegas and got so caught up in herself she forgot to tell anyone." Quil said nodding his head as if he just solved one of the seven unsolvable problems of the world. Figuring out where Leah was is not what I would consider rocket science.

"Quil give it up none of your ideas make sense, that falls under the category of 'she went to Alaska to cool off', it is plenty cold already here in Washington." Jared said. He was bouncing his knee rapidly and was fiddling with a piece of toast in his hand. Even though he wasn't saying it I could tell he was scared for Leah. Any time Leah ran off in the past she _always_ left a note, then returned a few days later. Not this time.

"Well I don't see you giving out any ideas." Quil retorted. He heaved himself off the wolf packed couch so he could pace behind it so he has some room to move.

"Antarctica," Paul shouted randomly, "That's where all the ice queens go to live."

I reached over to slap him behind the head, but Seth reached him first. His fist made a load thud when it came in contact with the back of Paul's head.

"We need to stop jumping so far ahead, let's trace her steps from the beginning." Sam said slowly. This was the first time I have heard him talk. Both packs were here but only Jared and Quil were talking. I just realized how easily I forgot the rest of the pack. Since Leah disappeared the seemed like pieces of dead carcasses walking around.

"That makes senses." I said.

"No it doesn't." Seth said standing up angrily. "I was the last person who saw her and she said she was going to go home and stay with mom for a while but she _never_ got that far." He said then fell back on the couch once he got done venting.

Then both packs fell silent. He had a point. We couldn't get a lead even if we wanted to.

"Are you talking about where Leah went still?" Kim said walking into the room from the kitchen. She was busy making sandwiches for the whole pack so I completely forgot she was still here. Jared looked like he didn't forget her.

"Ya Sam thinks we should trace her steps." Jared said placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"I don't if I have told anyone this," Kim said unsurely, all eyes turned on her, "but I saw her walking towards the cliffs about the time she went missing. She seemed upset."

"The cliffs?" Sam and I said in unison. I didn't think she would be _that_ close to home.

"Well I guess we can start there then we might get somewhere." Seth said already half way out the door. I knew Seth wouldn't let this information slip. We all followed him silently. Even if Leah was at the cliffs, would have been three days sense then, she could be Florida by now. I knew the chance of finding Leah would be slim.

Kim's POV

Jared and I were told to look over the beach and everybody else was looking at the cliffs and the forest surrounding it. I was starting to regret telling them anything. I didn't think they would go on this huge man hunt for a sentence. I knew Leah, I think, and she wouldn't be here, on a cold and depressing beach.

"I am glad we got here to search." Jared said. I looked up at him. He was smiling down at me. We were hand and hand walking down the beach with our shoes off. The sand felt cool between my toes. This felt more like a date then a search.

"Why are we here?" I finally blurted out. Jared looked confused. "I mean known of you cared for Leah before why does it matter now. Or are they all just bored because there is no creepy vampire creeping around here for you to hunt."

Jared looked hurt; I regretted that I even opened my mouth in the first place. Jared remained quiet for several minutes. Then he dropped my hand suddenly.

"You see that?" He asked speeding his walking. I was running to keep up with his long legs.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking around frantically looking for what he was seeing. All I saw was a lot of grey and green.

"There." He said pointing his finger at a red blob lying on the beach. The red stuck out like sore thumb. Why didn't I see that earlier?

Jared ran ahead of me, sick of my slow pace. "It is Leah's jacket." He said grabbing it from the beach, most of it was buried under stand as if it had been there for a few days. "I recognize it from Seth's memory. This was the one she was wearing the day she went missing." Jared said excitedly. "I better go tell the pack." He said pushing the jacket into my chest then disappearing into the trees. I heard a loud howl then all was quiet.

I fingered the jacket delicately. I felt like it was precious evidence on CSI or something. But the jacket look normal, except I didn't remember the jacket being _this_ red and I swear it smelt like copper. I walked in circles trailing slowly away from where we found it.

I didn't think too much about it there was nothing on the beach, giving me no reason to look up from the jacket to look where I was going.

I fumbled with jacket throwing it between hands until my foot came in contact with something cold and hard. I tried to gain my balance but when I looked up too fast I got dizzy and fell. My butt landed on what I tripped on then slid down the side to the sand.

"Damn it." I cursed. I looked around. There shouldn't have been any rocks on this part of the beach.

My legs were still draped over the rock. I started to slide myself back but the rock began to move with me. That was odd. I looked down at the rock. Even though I wasn't sure if it was a rock it was too soft and pliable.

I regretted looking down. My heart jumped and I let out a scream. It was short but it echoed into the distance.

**A/N Sorry I know it is short but I wrote this during my off period. Think about his way it was this or nothing.**

**Please review. **

**Love Ya**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Jacob's POV

"Smell anything?" Seth asked me.  
I shoke my head. I have been running circles in the forest surrounding the cliffs and have only caught bits and pieces of Leah's scent. Kim was right, she was defiantly around the cliffs, but after a few days her smell mixed with the air. I could only smell her on a few parts of the trees and plants.  
"I can smell some but not enough to actually find her." I said.  
"Wait."  
"Hold up."  
"I smell something."  
"Where?" Sam asked. He turned and headed in the direction where the pack was catching a scent.  
"Near LaPush Beach." Embry said. Everyone slowed their pace so they wouldn't miss anything they might catch.  
"Great that is where Jared and Kim are." Seth said. I could sense hope oozing from every word.  
"Guess what?" Jared phasing, connecting his mind with the pack.  
"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.  
"Kim..." Just as if it was timed a scream pierced through the trees. Jared freaked he knew who the scream belonged to.  
"Kim." He shouted and ran. He stayed phased until he reached the border between the forest and the beach.  
"Jared. Jared? Damn he's gone. What the hell is wrong with Kim?" Paul said, shooting out in front of the pack. "See him... and Kim... and something red."  
"Scary."

Slowly one by one everyone phased back to human form, Sam and I were the last to phase. When we emerged from the trees, we noticed that everyone in the pack had stopped running and was standing in a close nit circle around Kim and Jared.

"What do you think it is?" Sam asked me as we walked to the pack. I slowed my pace. I wasn't sure I wanted to see what made Kim scream. By the shocked look on everyone's face it wasn't anything good.

"Oh god." Sam muttered when he was close enough to see the object clearly.

I slowed my pace even more, but to my despair I did make it to the circle.

Circled by the pack was something grey and stiff, and had a stench that could make any ones nose bleed.

A corpse, at least what was left of a corpse, the face was eaten off by animals and an arm and a leg were completely torn off. Only a small amount of remaining cloths covered the rest of the body.

"Call someone." Kim shrieked, wedging herself further into Jared's arms. No one answered.

"Kim who could we call?" Jared whispered. He armed his arms around Kim's waist and pulled her far from the corpse as if it was a disease.

"Carlisle." I finally said, everyone unglued their eyes from the corpse and turned to me. Sam looked skeptical of my idea. He seriously needed to get over the feud. "I think he would be the best person to start with. We don't know what we are dealing with." I tried to sound bold but my voice came out rasping.

Seth was the next to speak up. "That works but Kim, Jared what did you originally want us to see before you um, found this." He said pointing a weak finger at the body. Poor kid looked like he was going to hurl any moment.

"Oh um, we, we found- this." Kim said in between sobs. Jared started to rub circles on her back even faster.

Kim tossed us a red lump and Embry caught it swiftly with on hand. "A jacket." He said.

"Oh god." Seth said snatching it from Embry's hands before Sam. "This is Leah's jacket she was wearing this the day she went missing."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked in a shaking voice.

"Yes I am sure I would know my own sister, unlike you." Seth spat at Sam.

"Where did you originally find this."Quil asked ignoring Sam and Seth's bickering.

"Just a few feet north, maybe more or less, it's hard to tell when the only land mark is sand." Jared said slowly.

My eyes shifted to the corpse. It couldn't be. Could it? The body was definitely a girl by the curves but had short hair that fell just above her ears just like Leah.

Quil starred at me with a horror struck face. "Jake you really don't think..." He couldn't find the courage to finish his sentence.

"What?" Seth asked looking quickly between us. I hope he never knew what I was thinking at the moment, it would damage him beyond repair.

"Oh my god, the body is Leah's." Paul blurted out, jumping back.

I shot him an evil glare. He chooses now to use his brain.

No, no, no, no, no, no." Seth said shaking his head violently, a tear escaped from his eye.

"Seth..." I began. But he cut me off.

"Don't 'Seth' me you were thinking the same thing I could read it on your face." He shouted at me.

I turned to Sam for help. Sam's face was stone cold and didn't reflect any emotion, but by the green pallor I could tell he was about to be sick. I swear he looked like he was about to cry.

"Everyone cool it." Brady shouted. He stepped forward as if he was going to slap everyone in the face. "We can't skip to conclusions yet, let's let Carlisle look at it first then go from there. And besides if you haven't noticed this body is clearly pregnant. She looks like she is going to pop it out any moment, well used too." Brady said looking at the body with sad eyes.

"Fine." I said. "Any one got a phone?"

Kim fished a flip phone from her back pocket and tossed it to me without a word.

I had the number memorized by heart I called it every free second I had.

"Hello?" A voice answered on the other end. Alice

"Hey Alice it's me." I said quickly.

"Oh Jake..."I cut her off."I need to talk to Carlisle it is urgent." I said projecting my Alpha voice. I knew it wouldn't work on a vampire but I had to try. I didn't have time to hear Alice's shopping stories.

"O.K." I heard some clunking and the phone went quiet for several seconds before I heard his calm voice on the other end of the line.

"Jake what is wrong, Alice told me something was up."

"There is, Carlisle we have a job for you we found a body on the beach and we need you to look at it, it is very important that we know who it is." I explained.

"Jake..." Carlisle said. "That is not my area of being a doctor."

"We think it's Leah and we don't feel safe letting any other doctor looking at it first, including if it might be a wolf." I shouted into the phone my voice cracking a few times.

Carlisle paused on the other end of the line, I could the wheels spinning in his head. "I will be there soon." He said then the line went dead.

Carlisle came five minutes later with Emmett's jeep. He carefully wrapped the corpse in a body bag and hauled it off to his house.

The pack decided to walk to the house, no one bothered to phase. No one wanted to be inside each other's head at the moment.

When he finally got to his house we all filled into the living room and waited for Carlisle to come down and tell us the news.

It took him four hours before he came down the stairs.

"So?" Seth asked bouncing nervously in his chair.

"Well it's not Leah but I am very shocked by who it really is? I have never seen this before. Never in my four hundred years."

**A/N I know it might be a little confusing now but it will make sense in later chapters. Review.**

**Love Ya.**

**I know I haven't updated I am just alittle stressed at life right now but this weekend I promise 3 chapters. Hold your breath. And I will work at making them longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am sorry, again for not updating school is being a big $%# right now and is making it impossible for me to update except on the weekends. But I am guessing that next week will be better.**

**Her is the next Chapter I hope you enjoy it. Review if you have an extra second.**

Chapter 4

Carlisle fell silent, so did everyone in the room. The Cullen's filtered into the room looking equally as confused as the rest of the pack; expect Edward, of course, who was on the same page as Carlisle.

I looked over at Seth, he didn't seem to care what Carlisle had to say. He was just relieved that the decaying corpse wasn't his sister.

"What is it, it has to be rare. You have been a doctor for forever and you have been close to seeing everything." Esme said, placing a gentle hand on Carlisle's shoulder, encouraging him to continue.

"OK." Carlisle said instantly. "You better all sit down, it is a long story." He said waving a hand at the pack, who stood up upon Carlisle's entrance.

My curiosity was getting the best of me and I was growing very impatient. I whipped my eyes frantically between Carlisle and Edward looking for any hint in their face what the news was but their faces remained neutral. I impatiently sat down and slouched into the cushions, tapping my foot. I was a werewolf sitting down for four hours as torture, I was made to move.

"O.K, I am not going to beat around the bush the body I found is a female werewolf." Carlisle said.

"Oh god it was Leah." Seth shouted. Sam threw an arm across Seth's body anchoring him to his seat so he couldn't stand up.

"No, no it isn't Leah." Carlisle said defensively throwing his hands up, indicating for us not to keep to any irrational conclusions.

"But Leah _is_ the only girl wolf out there." Jared said in a shaky voice.

"Not after what I found." Carlisle said in a loud voice trying to contain control of the room. "This is a girl wolf but not from this pack. This wolf is from a completely different pack."

Everyone grew silent. We never thought much about other wolf packs, we never seen any other except ours.

"Oh my god, so are you saying that there is another wolf pack out there." Brady said incredulously.

"Not only that, if the body was found on LaPush beach that means that pack is moving in on us." Sam said, sorting out the new information in his head. Even he looked skeptical of what Carlisle was saying.

"Maybe, maybe not. From the tests I did, the body has been in the water for many days so that body could have floated from anywhere."

"So that was the thing you have never seen before, a body floating in water." Seth asked, his voice had slight tint of humor in it.

The pack let out a diluted hum of laughs I retrained myself, I didn't want to hurt Carlisle's feelings, if they had any.

"Funny, no what found amazing was this was a girl wolf…and she was pregnant."

That shut the pack up almost indefinably. A girl wolf plus being pregnant equals not possible. Everyone knew girl wolves can't get pregnant even if they want too.

"That's impossible." Rosalie snapped, her face remained calm but her eyes were doing a poor job of hiding an emotion that I couldn't put a name too, was it humor, fright, she did look a little shaken up.

"Well all I know is I found a half developed fetus in her abdomen, unless anyone else wants to prove me wrong to me that means she _was_ pregnant." Carlisle said, all humor was gone in his voice.

"Well if she was pregnant that means she was not a wolf." Paul said.

"She had the same DNA as you and same blood." Carlisle retorted back coolly.

"Oh." Paul said, a blush creeping up his neck. Who would be stupid enough to challenge Carlisle when it came to anything medical.

"So what does this mean?" Sam asked Carlisle.

"I don't know. What I thought was weird was why would a pregnant wolf end up dead. I found lacerations on her forearms cuts. I think she was attacked then tossed in the ocean."

It remained quiet.

"So what do you advise we do?" I finally asked.

"I don't know." Carlisle said slumping his shoulders.

"Well we can't do anything until we can figure out what pack she came from, I think that would be a good starting point." Sam said in his Alpha voice. I could tell he was trying to overpower me in this conversation.

"Way ahead of you, I did a DNA test and it came up with a Native American tribe up in Canada, I looked up a phone number of the elders."

"Great we can call them." I said. Reaching for the phone that was sitting on the end table next to the couch.

"Jake careful the elder you call may not know about werewolves." Sam said

"Duh Sam I am not that stupid." I said clicking on the phone there was a weird beeping noise on the phone. "What is that Carlisle?"

"Oh that beeping noise? That means there is a message. Give it hear it won't go away unless it I get the message."

"Can it wait" Seth asked, bouncing in his seat, most of my brothers were this is the most excitement we have had since the Volturi.

"No it might be the hospital." Carlisle said dialing a number on the phone then placing it to his ear. We waited.

His face remained neutral until his eyes got really large in shock then he rapidly hung up the phone.

"What?" Everyone said at the same time.

"That was you father Jake." Carlisle said looking shocked at the phone.

"And?" I asked.

"They found her, Leah, and it is not good."

**A/N Yes I know it is very short. But I made that because the next POV is Leah and some others the next chapter will be longer, I think. I don't really like writing long chapter. When they get too long I know that I am putting in too much and am starting to ramble.**

**I DONT LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I THINK IT SUCKS I DON"T KNOW WHY IT JUST DOES.**

**REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE**

**LOVE YA**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey, I just wanted to make a shout out that I am going to have a poll up. I have been confused lately and I want others peoples opinion on it. The poll is over if I should make the chapters longer shorter…etc, you get the picture. But if you want them longer that means I won't be updating as much…**

**LOVE YA.**

**Chapter 5- Part 1 (Very Short)**

Seth was out the door before anyone could have a second to think.

"Seth wait." I shouted after him but it was pointless he was already out the door and too far out of hearing distance. I got out of my chair and raced after him. He was easy to catch because he tripped over a few logs in his excitement. "Seth stop." I ordered holding on to his forearm." I know he was happy that they found Leah but we can't go ahead of ourselves. He don't even know where they are keeping her and it would be stupid to running around all over LaPush looking for her when all we actually had to do was call Billy back.

"But, but, but…" Seth stuttered. He was weakly trying to pry his arm from my grasp, but deep down he knew it was worthless, I gave him an order and know he as to obey it.

"Cool it. Let's call Billy and go from there, the pack doesn't need to be chasing you down all over LaPush in your quest for finding your sister." I said half walking, half dragging him into the house. He was still slightly fighting me but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

"Embry… or Quil, I don't care a shit who does, call Billy back and see what the hell is going on." I ordered walking into the house. On the last word I tossed Seth into the nearby couch. The couch rocked back with the force and then fell back down with a thud.

"Sam kinda beat you to it Jake, he got Jared to call Billy back once you went to chase after Seth." Embry said. He was pacing back in forth in the living room as if he was sure what his part was in the chaos.

"Got it." Jared yelled from a nearby room. It was quiet for a second until I could hear his heavy footsteps echoing in the e hall way until finally he came into the same room. "O.K I got a hold of Billy… Oh ya nice for you to be back." Jared said losing his focus to Seth who was muttering to himself on the couch.

"And?" I shouted gaining Jared's focus back.

"Oh, ya, right um he said that he has her at home with Sue but they think she might need to go to the hospital."

"What's wrong with her?" Seth shouted, I flinched away.

"Well none of them are doctors so… Billy said it looked bad but he said she might look better once they get her cleaned up. I don't know so no one start yelling at me."

"Can we take her to a hospital with her being a werewolf and all with the crazy blood and body?"Embry asked. He had a point if she DID go to the hospital it would be a HUGE risk and we might be discovered. But if we don't then…. What would happen to Leah?

"Maybe, but we shouldn't say anything yet, we haven't even seen her yet." I said. Motioning everyone to the door.

"Jake, we CAN NOT take her to the hospital." A voice said from the hall way. I turned, Of course mister selfish bastard number one. Sam.

"Sam honestly, if you still want to prove to everyone that you still care for Leah now would be a great time to start." I said then left out the door, leaving Sam and his pack behind.

As I expect Seth was the first one to his house. Embry, Quil and I drove, but Seth phased the moment he stepped out of the Cullen's house so he could run to his house. He probably took the smarter way. Everyone knew running was the fastest way to any place.

"Leah." Seth shouted running up to his house just in time for us to pull into the drive way. "Damn I can't get the door open it is locked." Seth growled pulling and slamming at the door knob.

"Calm down." Quil said jumping out from the backseat. But Seth didn't listen and kicked the door in one attempt.

"Seth." I bellowed at him. But he already disappeared into the dark house I could hear him yelling Leah's name all the way to her bedroom.

I ran into the house not bothering to wait for Embry who was having trouble with his seat belt. The house was pitch dark even though it was in the middle of the day, it slowed me down. I had to stop and think where I needed to go Leah's house was semi unfamiliar to me. It wasn't my house where I could walk around in it all day in the dark and not have any problems. This was a different house. I managed to run into the couch. a chair, a shoe and six really hard things that hurt my legs badly before I managed to get to Leah's room. How did I know it was Leah's room? It was the only room with light leaking from the crack at the bottom.

I pushed the door open slowly afraid to hit anyone standing behind it and peeked it. I knew too night I would regret ever opening the door in the first place.

**A/N I know that was really short but I did that on purpose, I feel like being a bitch for today. But don't worry I will post Part 2 in later today in a few hours maybe less. Just like what Jake saw, it is all a mystery.**

**LOVE YA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 But Really Part 2 of Chapter 5**

At first when I looked into the room I couldn't see anything but my eyes quickly adjusted. The room was poorly lit by a low watt lap sitting in the corner. If the air wasn't so tense I would have found it relaxing.

"Carlisle is here too…damn it." Quil shouted from the living he was apparently stumbling like I was before. So Carlisle came, I should of figured that out sooner he was the only doctor we could trust at the moment to look at her.

I stepped into the room there was a bed that was focused in the middle of the room. But there was a huge mass of bodies pressed around it, all looking at what lied on it. All I could see from the door was Leah's purple and black confider.

I took small steps closer until I was able to look over the head of my father. When the sight sunk in to my brain my heart skipped a beat then started to beat fast.

Leah was lying on the bed, covered completely by blankets. Only her head could be seen near the pillow. But just by seeing her head told me enough on how bad her condition was.

Her hair was disarray and there were thin patches where it looked like her hair was pulled off, covering her face were black and blue blotches layering every inch there was possible, even her ears seemed to be one big bruise. Over the bruises where dark red cuts that haven't seemed to heel much. As I got closer I noticed the clearly visible slash in her head, the blood was clearly oozing freely from that wound. The blood built up until it got too heavy and sent a crimson tear running down Leah's rainbow face.

Sue quickly tried dabbed it away with a wet rag, but only smeared it leaving her face even more gory.

I didn't notice any one come in behind me. "Oh damn." I heard a voice say from behind me, that was a mistake to say. Seth got up and launched himself at Rosalie punching her square in her jaw. I could hear the crunch of hard rock as she staggered back into Carlisle.

"Move." Carlisle said impatiently to Rosalie, pushing her away like an annoying fly. He pushed past me and carefully undid Sue's arm that was tied around Leah's neck. That was when I saw it. There was a mark on her neck that almost looked like a…vampire bite.

I am going to kill them…once I figure out who did it.

"So?" Sue asked Carlisle after a minute of him examining her. He didn't say anything. "Well if you're not going to say what's wrong with her can you least tell me what you are thinking or what you notice." Her voice cracked at the end and her body started to shake with sobs.

"Ok, apparently she has trauma to the head, face…and everywhere else. She is suffering from extreme hypothermia, her body temperature is 89 extremely dangerous even for a human, and at this point the only reason why she is still alive is because she is a wolf." Carlisle said, he turned to Rosalie who silently handed him a medical bag. He roamed through it until he found what he was looking for.

I turned to my dad. "Where did they find her exactly? In this state she had to been outside."

"Some of the younger wolves who stayed behind after you took the…um... corpse to Carlisle's house were walking back and they found her floating on some rocks at the bottom of the cliff. They dragged her out and took her here. We tried to call you at the Cullen's but no one answered.

I remembered that during the four hours the phone rang constantly but no one even bothered a little to answer it.

"Interesting." Carlisle said he was listening to Leah's lungs but was slowly gliding down her stomach.

"What." Sue asked, scanning Leah's body frantically looking for something unusual. As if anything on Leah's body wasn't normal.

"I am not sure, before I say let me test it, Rosalie can you hand me my bag again, I need to listen more carefully to Leah's stomach.

"No." Rosalie hissed holding the bag tightly to her chest, taking a step back so she was out of Carlisle's reach.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle asked confused. He was shocked by her behavior just like everyone else.

"You can't have the bag…not now…or ever." She said shaking her head violently as if she was trying to deny something she knew.

"Whatever." Carlisle said. "He pulled something out of his coat pocket. "I will just use this." He said ignoring Rosalie's childish behavior.

He began to examine Leah, no one dared to talk, I didn't even dare to breath. It all depended on what Carlisle was going to say.

"Oh god, I know, Leah's preg…" But he was cut off by Rosalie who growled then leaped at him sending Carlisle flying across the room into a lamp. The lamp cracked in half then fell to the floor turning the room dark as midnight.

"What, Rosalie." Carlisle screamed I could hear him trying to push her off. That was when everything turned to Chaos it was then the others thought it would be the best time to come into the room.

"I heard a crash where's Leah?" I heard Sam's voice say.

"What the hell."

"Where's Leah?" Seth screamed.

I groped the wall looking for a light switch a flashlight anything that could provide any light. I would settle for a cell phone if that was what it took.

I heard a cry and my feet faltered. I tripped over something lying broken on the ground and fell. I swung my hands around the air looking for anything to grab on to. I found something loose and soft. I grabbed it but it ripped on my height and all curtains covering Leah's window came ripping down flooding the room with bright light.

I tucked my head into my body trying to hide myself from the light. Why did the sun choice now to come out.

I peeked through my hands to see what had become of the room. Rosalie was still on top of Carlisle, Sam was laying across Paul who had Seth in a death grip and Sue was huddling in the corner crying into her knees.

I heard the cry again and we all turned to the source at the exact same moment.

It was Leah, she woke up.

**A/N That's it. I put in two parts because I felt like it. To be honest I don't know when I will update next but I will try to make it as soon as possible. I am aiming for ten reviews before I update next love ya.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW **

**FYI MY SPELL CHECKER IS BROKEN SO IF IT IS SPELLED WRONG … SORRY. I feel like I should be in 3****rd**** grade spelling.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am having a bad writers block and I don't really know where to go with this story. SO if I ramble for a little while I am sorry. But I am proud of myself I wrote this during lunch so it is going to be short and have spelling and grammar problems.**

**Leah's POV**

Someone was poking me and it was annoying the hell out of me, which means I wasn't dead. Damn it. God I need to run off to the Volturi to kill myself, nothing else worked. The poking continued I started to drift out of unconsciousness and that was when I felt it, the pain. But this wasn't just a pain in one place this is a universal pain. There wasn't a single part of me that wasn't hurting.

I heard conversations and my name a lot that, which meant that they were talking about me, which I didn't like, why did they choose now to talk about me. Shouldn't boys be talking about who had the most armpit hair or something?

As I became more conscious I began to pick up pieces and parts of the conversation.

"…Leah's preg…" And then I heard a thud then a crash. Even though my eyes were closed I could tell the whole room went into chaos I heard cussing and banging, a lot of banging. This better not be my room.

I slowly opened my eyes. It was pitch black. But the curtains soon got ripped off and light came pouring in, I blinked rapidly several times until my eyes adjusted.

I must have made a noise because everyone turned to me at the exact same moment.

"Leah." Seth shouted. He reached out as if he was going to hug me but stopped when he looked down at my body. "Um, how are you feeling?" He asked nervously. His eyes continued to scan my body, my skin started to tingle and I started to feel like I was naked. I knew I wasn't but everyone was staring at me as if I was.

"Leah, baby how do you feel?" A motherly voice asked. I saw from the corner of my ear my mom picking herself up from the corner. As she came closer I noticed her eyes were blood shot. I really hoped she wasn't crying about me.

I opened my mouth to answer but I felt like I stuck a candle down my throat. As my throat came in contact with the air. It started to burn. I tried to swallow but that almost seemed like an impossible task.

My efforts were interrupted. "Damn, it Rosalie get off of me." I turned to see what was happening. Rosalie was on top of Carlisle trying to pin him to the ground. Carlisle couldn't use his hands so he was trying to use his body to rock Rosalie off. To me it looked like they were having sex with their clothes on.

"Jake help Carlisle get Rosalie outside so she can…cool down." A voice from the doorway said. Everyone turned to see Edward standing patiently watching us as if we were circus animals.

Jake looked at me then sighed then went to Carlisle's aid. Luckily with the help of Jake the two of them were able to get Rosalie out the door.

"I can examine her." Edward said when Rosalie's struggles were faint. He took a few steps closer to my bed then stopped. His eyes drilling a hole in my forehead.

"I know why you did it Leah." He whispered. Shit. To my disadvantage almost everyone in the room had enhance hearing thanks to being a werewolf.

"Did what Leah, what the hell is he talking about?" Seth threw at me. I flinched back, too scared to answer.

Edward broke from the spot he was standing at and grabbed my wrists. "This." He said showing everyone in the room my wrists as if they were a piece of art. The faded cuts on my arm were clearly visible

"She was attacked." Paul shouted.

"No she threw herself off the cliff on purpose why in the hell would you do that?" Seth shouted at me he was starting to shake. Seth completely ignored everyone in the room.

Most people started off shocked then just as quickly as it came turned to anger. Everyone…except Sam, he looked hurt.

"What the hell Clearwater?" Jared shouted.

"Do you know how worried we were, and it ends up you did it on purpose." Embry shouted.

"Bitch."

Everyone as throwing something at me and slowly everyone around me was circling me…I started to think they were going to attack me. My heart started to beat fast, the only way I could get out of this was to do what I have been doing for the last two years, push people out and become a cold hearted bitch.

"Fine, I did do it, I didn't think anyone cared." I said in a shaking voice. I didn't dare to say anymore. My throat was seconds away from being on fire. I swung my legs over the bed and stood up. Well tried to stand up. I last for about a second then my legs gave way and I fell to my knees.

"Leah." My mom cried catching me. She couldn't support my weight so she slowly lowered me to the ground. "Everyone cool it now." She shouted at the boys, waving a finger in their faces before turning to Edward. "Edward since you can read minds and all, what was Carlisle going to say...um…before Rosalie attacked. It sounded important."

Edward stepped out of the corner he was standing in to escape the angry wolves. "Sue your right it is very important. But- I don't think this would be the best time to tell you including with the…" He said motioning to the wolves with his chin.

"Damn it, out with it Cullen." Paul shouted at him.

"Fine, I am not going to beat around the bush. Leah is pregnant.

It was silent for a minute before a wave of comments flooded the room. I didn't hear what everyone was saying I could only hear my own rambled thoughts. I couldn't be pregnant; I haven't slept with anyone recently. Maybe I was rapped when I was unconscious that would the only reasonable explanation.

"Good god Leah who is the father?" Sam blurted at me. He seemed to be on the verge of tears. "If you are pregnant, why would you do something so stupid?"

I didn't know I was pregnant." I shouted at them looking at each one of them in the eye, looking for someone just anyone that would believe me.

"Liar." Paul snarled.

"She is telling the truth."Edward said coolly.

"Who is the father?" Sam repeated.

"I don't know." I whimpered. No one looked like they believed me except one, Embry.

"O.K this step back a little Leah who was the last person you slept with?" Even though he was acting calm, I could tell he was embarrassed t asked such a personal question.

I knew that answer but it wouldn't make a difference since it happened two years ago. "Sam." I whispered.

"Liar, don't you dare try to break me and Emily apart." Sam bellowed then he jumped at me. My sight was soon filled with black fur.

**A/N I can protect the future…and it is telling me this was bad. Sorry I am having a bad writers block. I am making things up as I go.**

**REVIEW. But don't make me cry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Enjoy. This story will switch in between Jake's and Leah's POV, it all depends on what is happening. I can't really write a story from Leah's POV when she is unconscious.**

**Jake's POV**

"What the hell Rosalie, what was that all about I have never seen you act like that before." Carlisle said while pushing Rosalie into the out skirts of the forest. Rosalie gave up on resisting and was just following Carlisle's lead. I followed behind them in case she decided to make a beak for it.

When Rosalie didn't answer Carlisle answered for her. "You didn't want me to tell them. Did you? Rosalie why would anything like that matter to you?" I started to think it did matter to her. I have seen many things that upset Rosalie, like a ketchup stain, but I have never seen her act like that.

I was confused and felt out of the loop. I was the only one who didn't know what Carlisle was going to say. "Wait Carlisle what were you going to say?" I said slowly looking away from Rosalie who was looking at her shoes ignoring us as if she was the only one in the forest.

"Well…Jake I don't want to tell…now, but I guess you are the Alpha of Leah I guess I can tell you by yourself." Carlisle said loosely, he kept a firm eye on Rosalie who was continuing to ignore us.

Carlisle started to breathe heavily as if he was building up the courage to say it.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"For god's sake, Leah's pregnant, that dog is pregnant, even though everyone said it was impossible. She is supposed to be like me." Rosalie hissed, putting venom in every word. I would have been pissed if I wasn't already shocked by her words.

Pregnant. Leah. That had to be impossible, but Carlisle knew what he was talking about. And I had no doubt what he was saying was true.

"Jake." He said waving his hand in front of me to beak me from m self induced trance.

"Carlisle please tell me she is lying and that you were going to say something else." I choked. I still couldn't wrap myself around the idea that Leah might be pregnant. It fell under the category of Paul having breasts, impossible.

"I am afraid she is telling the truth." He said sadly before turning to Rosalie. "How did you know she was pregnant before I did?"

"I heard a second heart beat right before she jumped off the cliff…" Then she stopped realizing her mistake. But it was too late I was already shaking uncontrollably.

"You saw her fall of the cliff." I growled. My vision was flashing red but I shaked them I way, I was the Alpha I need to show control but my lake of control was winning.

"Well actually she jum…"Rosalie laughed.

"Shut the fuck up." I yelled as her taking a voluntary step forward. I could feel my werewolf side of start to take over. The part of me that was yelling to rip any vampire that was close to shreds. "You saw her go off even though she was pregnant and you didn't do anything, you god damn leech. How can you do such a thing?" I took another step.

"Me? Me? What about Leah, she is the selfish bitch that tried to kill her…" But I didn't let her finish. My other side won and I leaped at her before she realized what was happening. I pushed her with my front paws into a nearby trees. Since she was taken off guard she stumbled getting up so I jumped on top of her and pinned her down.

I threatened her and ran my dagger sharp teeth smoothly against her neck. Carlisle's yells were drowned out by my anger. "Don't talk about her like that." I said even though it was only heard in my head.

Rosalie flashed her teeth at me then started to scratch at me with her hind legs, so I pinned those down too.

I shifted aiming for her throat but a new presence in my head stopped me cold, it was the other alpha that I was mentally connected to…still even though I couldn't hear his pack I could hear him. Sam phased right in the middle of Leah's room. But that wasn't what scared me I saw him jump at a fully conscious Leah. I watched the fight with shock as Sam missed Leah by inches because Seth was able to push her out of the way. Sam's paw grazed Leah's left hand, leaving bright and vivid scratches.

Why wasn't anyone doing anything? Shit. I knew Sam's pack wasn't going to take on their own leader and my pack wasn't going to fight another werewolf without my promotion. I stepped of Rosalie forgetting about her completely. I leaned back and let a howl rip from my teeth. I didn't know of any other way to communicate with my pack without running all the way back.

Sure enough they got my message.

"Damn him."Embry thought phasing. "Jake I am the only one who is going to phase there…is not enough…room in Leah's…bedroom."He grunted pushing Sam away from Leah with his head. Sam jumped again but this time got caught off guard by Edward who hit him in the chest with his shoulder, sending Sam flying into the wall. The wall gave out and Sam rolled into the backward.

"Damn it." I cursed pivoting so I was heading in that direction. "What the hell happened?" I asked Embry who was pushing Sam into the nearby forest so no one would see them.

"Edward told us that Leah was pregnant. And Sam asked who the father was and Leah said that the last person she slept with was him and that set him off. He thinks this is one of Leah's tricks to break him and Emily up.

"Uley!" I shouted trying to catch Sam's attention. But his thoughts were scrambled and he didn't even notice me.

"Sam, Emily is dead." I lied.

"What."He cried stopping in his tracks, he thoughts turning frantic.

"Just kidding." I said quickly as if it was a little joke. He growled at me.

"Black I am going to kill you." He growled turning in the direction of where I was. He could find me because our minds where connected.

"Not if I kill you first Uley, you could of killed Leah." I bellowed I could see Embry flinching away from my voice.

"What is he saying?" Embry asked. I ignored him because Sam was starting to say something.

"She was trying to break Emily and me up."

"She has been doing this since the moment you too got together why does it matter now?" I said.

"Because Emily said she would dump my sorry ass if Leah ended up hurt. And she did end up hurt ALL because she tried to kill herself. Now Emily is going to dump me because of her." Sam said his voice choking at the end.

"Cool it. Just explain what happened to Emily, she will understand." I said. I started get a throb in my head that was bugging me. I normally get it when I am forgetting something important.

"Jared wants me." Sam said then I couldn't hear him anymore. I saw him phase back in Embry's vision and walk away with Jared.

"Want me to bit his balls off?" Embry asked.

It hit me. "Wait Leah tried to kill herself." I shouted with shock. Why didn't I recognize that early when Sam said it, it must have gone in one ear and out the other.

"That is why she um jumped of the cliff." Embry said quietly. I guess I owe Rosalie an apology. I turned to look for her, but both her and Carlisle were gone, most likely went back home. I wouldn't blame them I wouldn't stay in the same area as someone who tried to kill me.

"Embry I am going to phase back and see if Carlisle can fix this with some type of fancy test of DNA or something." I said running back to the Clearwater house. When I got there I phased back and ran up the stairs, if Sam did anything major to Leah I would take Embry's offer and rip his balls of myself.

The room was in less chaos then I expected. Everyone was sitting down Sue and Seth were all huddled around Leah and Sam's pack was sitting against a wall. Some had empty expression and some were staring with blank eyes at the hole in the wall where Sam fell down to the yard.

"Jake." Quil said when he noticed me. Everyone looked at me except Sam's pack who continued to stare blankly. They were probably in shock that their beloved leader would do such a horrible thing.

"Hi." I said quickly to Quil then ran over to Leah. "Leah are you O.K." I said looking at her hand. All the scratches had scabbed over and were already starting to fade. But that wouldn't make sense if these scratches were heeling why weren't the wounds from when she jumped off the cliff. Another question for Carlisle.

"Ya." She said in a hoarse voice she seemed to be in as much shock as Sam's pack.

"Here." I said offering her a hand up. She looked at it quizzically then took it. She wobbled on her feet at first but gained he balance.

"Thanks." She said, leaning against Seth for support.

"Leah as your leader can you answer me one question, please, I am asking this because I care. Why did you kill yourself?" I asked Leah carefully, she looked like she was about to fall off the mental health cliff.

"Because…" She started choking back a sob. "Because they are getting married, I am supposed to be the one going to get married. Sam even used the same ring he proposed to me with. How can he do something like that?" She said and started to cough heavily.

"No he didn't." Paul said weakly. I wasn't even sure who he was talking to. He was starring at a bug on the wall.

"Ya it is." Leah shrieked. "My name is engraved in the band look for yourself." She yelled and started to cry. Her coughing became for frequent and heavier it almost sound wet.

"No."Jared shouted. Jared didn't want to believe Sam would be such a bastard.

"Yes." Leah cried her coughing got worse until she coughed up a fountain of blood.

"Leah, stop, don't" Seth said grabbing Leah's arm as she weaved in her spot before finally clasping.

"What's going on with her?" I said, helping Seth lower her to the floor.

"Look." Quil shouted pointing to an exposed part of her stomach.

Black and red colors were flooding underneath her skin, almost like bruise in fast motion, but this I could actually she moving. Leah continued to cough up blood.

"I will go call Carlisle." Seth said reaching for a phone on the nightstand.

"Let me." Edward said pushing the sea of people aside so he could see Leah.

He looked at her for a second then gasped. "Shit I think the baby punctured a major vein or artery, she has internal bleeding."He said right as Leah coughed up more blood.

"How can you fix that?" I asked, propping Leah up against my chest so she could breathe through a clear passageway.

"You can't."

**A/N I am happy that chapter was a little longer but I am working on making them longer. **

**I KNOW THERE ARE GRAMMER AND SPELLING PROBLEMS MY COMPUTER IS BEINg AN ASS AND WON"T CATCH THEM.**

**Love Ya**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Beware it is very short. But please feel free to REVIEW. This is my shortest chapter yet. SORRY. I will try to make them longer in the future. I just wanted to update soemthing since I haven't in a while.**

Jacob's POV

This was the worst time to be Alpha. Leah's cold was lying on the floor shaking violently and everyone was looking at me for guidance. I was thinking Seth had more sense than I did at this moment. My brain was fried.

"Um." I said uncertainly, I whipped my head around, looking around the room for answers but all I got was frantic faces. "Carlisle." I said, weakly. That was the only thing that made logical sense.

"But he is not here." Seth grunted wiping the blood off from around Leah's mouth so she could breath. Blood was layering over her mouth; Seth was using the tips of his fingers to pry her mouth open, so her airway was open. "I guess we just will have to take her there." He said then he got it to where Leah could breath. He quickly and carefully picked her body off the floor, he slowed a little when Leah let out a soft groan but he continued to carry her to Billy's truck.

"Let me drive, Seth you don't have your license we don't want to kill her by your driving." I said snatching the keys off the hook by the door. I ran to catch up with Seth who already had Leah positioned in the backseat. He was fumbling with the simple lock on the passenger door.

"Here." I grunted unlocking the door for him.

I ran around and jumped into the driver's seat. I was about to speed off when I felt the truck jolt. I jerked. looking to the bed off the truck, tensing up so I prepared to fight. But it was just Quil and Embry.

They jumped into the back of the truck.

"We are comin' with you." Embry shouted through the back window, while Quil banged his fist on the bed of the truck, encouraging us to go.

But I didn't need to be told twice, I floored it and sped down the dirt road to the main street. In the rear view mirror I saw Sam's pack watching us from the front porch. Soon they were blocked out by trees.

Edward must have called while we were driving over because Carlisle was waiting for us on the front step with Esme at his side.

"Quick, take her up to the same room where Nessie was born. You remember were that is, right?" Carlisle said so fast that I had to think to know that he said.

Ya, I did remember. I would always remember were my beloved Nessie was born, yet it is a memory that would always haunt me at the same time. I still couldn't understand how such a beautiful creature could be pulled from such a gory and broken body.

I felt an impact in the back of my head. "Jake move stop staring out in space and stop thinking about Nessie. This is not the time." Quil growled at me then shoved me towards the stairs.

With Nessie pushed back into the back of my head, I ran up the stairs, two steps at a time. I knew the room by heart so I didn't have to think to find the room, I felt like my legs had a separate brain then my head.

I laid Leah carefully on the platform, while Carlisle tore up the room looking for what he needed.

"Okay...Jake... I need you to...try to get Leah responsive...if she can tell us exactly where it hurts, it will make it easier for us to help...her." Carlisle grunted moving boxes around.

I turned to Leah and carefully and lightly shoke her shoulder. "Leah, if you hear me you have to talk to me. It is the only way we can make you feel better, okay. Please Leah." I said softly.

But Leah remained motionless. I started to lose hope. I would actually be surprised if she talked, she looked like a corpse. The only way I could tell she was alive was the low thump of her heart which was slowly getting weaker by the moment.

"Can you get anything?" Carlisle asked walking over with a trey of medical instruments that made me nervous to be around. None of them looked friendly by any level.

"No." I said, shaking Leah's shoulder in one last attempt. She let out a slight grown but she remained unresponsive.

"Damn." Carlisle muttered. The he tossed his tools to a nearby table. "We are going to need to get an x-ray or scan of sometime so I can figure out what in the hell is going on in side of her. I can't help her if I don't know what to fix." His words faded lightly when he disappeared into a room attached to the one we were in now.

I started to shake my head even though there was no one in the room. "But can't you skip all that crap and us your enhanced vampire smell or hearing or something." I said. I remember him speaking about how that helped him diagnosis as a doctor.

He came back into the room wheeling a huge machine in front of him. "That doesn't work with this situation all I can smell is blood and that is all I can hear too, the blood gurgling around inside Leah's body cavity." He said, he very lightly, but not in a way that wasn't rude, pushed me aside so he had full assess of Leah.

I stood in the corner as Carlisle did his thing. Leah coughed up even more blood and I knew that here time was running shorter. Whatever Carlisle was doing he better do it fast.

He set up the machine and took a few steps back before clicking a button on a long cord. He turned to me. "Radioactivity is nasty even too vampires. It's the best for anyone to get the least as possible."

I had to listen closely over the swooshing and beeping noises the machine was making. It continued one for a few seconds and it went completely quiet in the room.

I didn't have a chance to breathe before Carlisle ran back into the other room to get the results. I walked to Leah's side; I had to support her, even if she was unconscious. With Carlisle, the genius doctor in the room, I felt worthless, and it killed me to stand around and watch Leah die. If Leah _did_ die in the end I wouldn't feel as guilty if I supported her when I could.

"Leah, I..." I began there was something I wanted to get off my chest. "Even though we treat you bad we do care for you, even though you may not hear this, just know that O.K. Even Paul does."

"I..." But I was cut off by Carlisle.

"Jake get in here now there is something you need to see." I starred at the room Carlisle was in. The urgency of his voice made it almost impossible to move. "Jake get in here NOW." Carlisle screamed.

I found the power to move. I ran at first but slowed as I entered the room. I wasn't sure if I should be rushing to hear the news. If it was bad I would want to extend the period of me not knowing.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Look." Carlisle said throwing an X-ray in front of light. I looked closely. Shit. I never have gone to medical school and even I could even figure out what was wrong.

With all the stress that was going on with Leah after Sam attacked her, that stress caused the growing baby inside of her to phase.

**A/N Just to clear everything up, I made that chapter short on purpose. Since I am in school 6am to 4pm I thought it would be better than nothing. Think about it would you rather have short chapter more often or longer chapters updated every two weeks?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I WILL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO.**

**And REMEMBER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. I want to know what you think.**

**LOVE Ya**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guess what? If you haven't seen it yet. I have found a HD version of the thrird Twilight trailer at this link**

**.com/watch?v=z_Lj5HKb78g**

**Enjoy while you can. It may not be there long.**

**LOVE YA**

I understood what Carlisle was saying about the X-Ray. I could see all the obvious bones of Leah: her rib cage, spine, hip bones. But yet again I could see a whole new set of bones, a smaller set of bones inside of her. I could tell they weren't human because I could see the shape of the hind legs and a small set of raiser sharp teeth lining the mouth.

"Carlisle?" I said after a minute of staring at the picture in disbelief. He didn't answer me. He turned on his heels and headed back to the room where Leah was. "Carlisle." I said again, this time a little more loudly.

"We have to get the baby to phase back to a human state." Carlisle finally said. "Because Leah was getting stressed that stress transferred to the baby causing it to phase. When it phased it ripped open the uterus walls and ripped the artery that goes near that. If we don't get the baby to phase back all major organs are in danger, including once the baby wants to start moving around."

I didn't say anything. My brain had to stop and process what Carlisle said. So if this was caused by Leah getting stressed wouldn't that mean to would be the same for future werewolf babies? I mean once Sam gets Emily pregnant. Would something like this happen to them, or Jared and Kim, or even Quil and Claire? Or me?

But I pushed the idea out. I could never imagine what happened to Leah happening to Nessie.

"Wait I got it." Carlisle said running over to Leah.

"Carlisle, what is it?" I said running over to Leah too. All my excitement drained when I got to her. Now that I was by her side I started to feel that worthlessness again. Only Carlisle knew the answer.

"Come on. Jake think, if Leah being stress got the baby to phase, maybe if we calmed Leah down that would get the baby to phase back to human. Just because it's inside a womb doesn't make it any different from a normal wolf like you. Isn't that how you change back to human? Think calm thoughts?" Carlisle asked me.

Everything he said was right, but the only way to figure out if it was true was to try it. This was Leah's only hope.

I leaned close to Leah's head. If I started to shout at her it would only make her more stressed. I had to lean so she could hear my whispering.

I thought flashed through my head. I looked up at Carlisle. "Carlisle this isn't going to work. Leah is still unconscious, she won't hear me."

"Yes it will. A person can still subconsciously take in words even though they are unconscious." Carlisle said.

I doubted what he said but I had to try it was the only way to save Leah.

"Leah." I said leaning closer to her ear. "If you can hear me, you have to listen to me." I said lightly putting as much calmness into it. I had to think like a mother calming a crying baby. "I know what Sam did to you was bad but you have to believe me when I say that he didn't mean it. We have all been all under a lot of stress lately," I paused, "and I guess we have been taking it out on you, even Paul. I know secretly, deep down we all love you in our own special way. Leah I," I hope I don't regret this, "I love you, even if I imprinted on Nessie." From the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle flinch and flash a quick smile but his face soon went back to neutral."

I backed away a little. Leah's body was still completely motionless, and all hope that she would ever wake up drained completely.

"Carlisle, that didn't work. Now she is going to die." I shouted standing up. I stepped in front of him. My eyes dug a hole into his forehead. But he still didn't seem intimidated.

"God sakes Jake take a god damn chill pill or your hair is going to fall out." A weak yet strong voice said from behind me.

My head jerked back and Carlisle whipped his body around, he was having a hard time looking around my massive frame.

There sitting up on the table was Leah. Even though she was still covered in blood, color was returning to her skin giving her the glow of life. Her eyes were droopy yet they still had that strong fierceness like they did before; and they were looking at me with annoyed eyes.

"Leah." I whispered. I found myself unable to move.

"No shit. I am glad you know my name." Even though what she said might have sounded bitchy I could sense a little humor in the words.

I smiled.

Leah!!" A voice shouted from the door way.

Seth.

"Oh good you are awake. You are okay?" Seth said running over to her and wrapping himself around her. "After what Edward said I thought you were definitely dead." He said body shaking. I wasn't sure if he was going to start singing or crying.

"Wow that makes me feel a whole lot better." Leah said. Her voice was muffled by the shoulder her head was buried in.

"Leah." Seth said again.

Leah started to push Seth away her eyes starred warily at him, before they turned to me. Her eyes swam with so many emotions and I started to wonder if she knew what I was saying to her while she was unconscious.

"What happened?" She asked she looked slowly between Carlisle and I. I looked at Carlisle and found him already looking at me. Shit. I wanted to run and hide. I defiantly didn't want to be the one that explained to Leah how her baby almost killed her.

"Well, Leah as I doctor I know that people don't like it when I beat around the bush so…" Carlisle looked at me quickly then looked back at Leah. "You got stress and that got your um …baby stressed to so it phased inside of you at did a lot of damage to you."

Leah's eyes got big then her eyes whipped to her stomach. I was happy to say that all the bruising was gone. Now that the baby was back to normal her body could heal normally, if you called the rapid healing of a werewolf normal.

"Am I fine now?" She asked slowly. She looked scared to move.

"Yes you are you are just going to have to be careful not to get stress." Carlisle said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Who is the dad?" she blurted out. I was shocked by her question. But I shouldn't have been. Every girl would want to know the father of their child.

"I can figure that out now if you want." Carlisle said.

I didn't think that was a good idea. "Carlisle do you real think this is the best time?" I hissed at him. Leah heard me.

"Yes." She said confidently. "No matter what I will accept the father, so do it Dr. Glitter."

"Fine." Carlisle said leaning to pick up a syringe.

"What's that for?" Seth panicked.

"The only way for me to get the DNA of the baby is to draw some of its blood. So I am going to poke this threw your stomach so I can access the baby." He said to Leah.

Leah?" I asked worried. This still didn't seem like a good idea.

"Jake suck it up. He is doing it to me not you. After what I have been through this is like nothing." She said lying down on the table so Carlisle could access her stomach.

I stepped back and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see this. To me what I didn't see never happened.

"Done." I heard Carlisle said, and I slowly opened my eyes. Everyone was looking at me.

"See that wasn't so bad." Leah said sweetly to me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I will be right back." Carlisle said leaving the room. It remained quiet, any topic to talk about seemed to awkward so we just sat there and wait for Carlisle.

"Leah." Carlisle said walking back into the room with a piece of paper in his hand. Even though his face was neutral I could see a secret swimming behind his eyes. "I know who the father is." He said slowly, looking at the paper.

"Who is it?" A voice said from the doorway.

Sam

**A/N I have nothing to say except REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**And check out .com/watch?v=z_Lj5HKb78g. Trust me, it may not be there long.**


	12. Chapter 12

Leah's POV

"Who is the father?" Sam repeated. He didn't seem angry or jumpy like he did before but calm and neutral as if he had finally come to terms with himself.

I saw Carlisle look over to me uneasily. I nodded my head so he would continue. Honestly I didn't care a crap if Sam heard. After what he did… no words described how I felt.

"Well, then…" Carlisle said shifting his feet a few times.

"Out with it." I said. But I tried to sound polite, but lately that would be hard for me.

"Fine, Sam. Sam is the father." He said quickly.

The room was starting to blur. Was I going to pass out again? But then I realized I was crying, tears were freely running down my cheeks then silently falling to the bed. I started to get that feeling that I had a bowling ball stuck in my throat.

I quickly whipped away any tears that were forming in my eyes or on my checks. I didn't want the others to know that I was crying. I was supposed to be the tuff one in the pack. Then I remembered Sam. Even though Carlisle said Sam was the father my brain didn't register that Sam was still standing in the room.

I slowly looked up at him. I could tell with Sam the truth was finally sinking in. His eyes were blank and he was starring at a random place on the wall across from him. For a second I thought he was going to pass out.

I bet this was a bigger shock for him then it was for me-somehow. I was single, I got that, but Sam was engaged and would be marrying soon. Learning that you are marrying someone but having a baby with someone entirely different can be hard.

The anger I had for him drained, no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't stay mad at him. I even felt sorry for him. What is wrong with me? I should be mad at him for getting me pregnant.

"Sam?" I said slowly. I felt Seth squeeze my hand, an indirect sign for me to shut my mouth but I ignored it. "Sam." I repeated, but his eyes remained glued to the same spot on the wall.

"Sam." I shouted. If that didn't snap him out of his trance I was tempted to go over there and smack him. Seth's grip was bone crunching now. But after all the physical pain I have been through in the last few days Seth's grip felt like nothing more than a dull ache.

His eyes slowly shifted to me and then his eyes got bug-eyed when they landed on me. He was staring at me as if I was naked and it was making me uncomfortable. "I got to go." He said.

Then he was gone through the door.

I was speechless. I knew he would be surprised or shocked or maybe nauseas but I didn't think he would bail on me. If we were going to be having a baby together we _needed_ to talk to each other, privately, and figure things out. Ignoring each other was not going to get anything accomplished. It will only make it worse.

"Where is he goin'?" Seth growled. No one answered. I couldn't imagine him going home to Emily, but I couldn't imagine him staying away from her for more than a day. I started to get nervous. When Sam _did_ go back to Emily he would last five seconds without spilling.

Then what would Emily think? That we cheated on her, even though we didn't. Even if we could get Emily to believe us what would the rest of LaPush think? Damn I was in deep shit. I wasn't getting out of this without some tears and some blood, or both.

"Um…" Carlisle said turning to me. "Now that Sam is not here I want to tell you some stuff I have learned on my recent vacations." He seemed nervous.

"Carlisle, don't be nervous or whatever my life possibly couldn't get any more complicated at the moment, unless you want to tell me that Seth is secretly a girl or something." I said earning a death glare from Seth.

"Okay two things, but I really can't saw if they are good or bad news, it depends on the person." He said shuffling the papers in his hand. They looked like some copies of some books.

"Okay start with the one you think is the best news." I said nervously. I sat up in my bed and yanked my hand way from Seth. I didn't need him holding my hand every minute of every day. Last time I checked I sas the older sibling.

"You are having twins."

"You call that good news?" Jake said shrilly. "But how can that be true I saw the X-ray myself and only saw one baby-wolf." He said with a squinted face.

"Twins." I said. I said it out loud to see how it would sound coming out of my mouth. The word almost felt like a different language. When the word twins pops into mind is when you think of Jacob's sisters, not my future children.

"If that is the better news, I don't really want to know the bad news." Seth said bleakly.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Embry said walking into the room. He acted like he has been part of this conversation the whole time.

"Where the hell did you come from? How much have you heard?" I blurted at him. I thought Jake sent him on a run or something.

"Not that long Leah, but long enough to know what is going on like Sam is the father for example." Embry said.

The way we said it made me blush, it was still to awkward for me to believe that Sam was the father.

"Anyway, wants this nonsense about twins. Carlisle I remember you sawing that _a _wolf phased inside Leah not wolves."Embry said. What a dumbass for trying to prove Carlisle wrong including if it came to do with medicine.

"I can explain that, but you didn't let me." Carlisle said smiling, "Only one of the babies phased, we couldn't see both of the babies because the second one was behind the first one on the X-Ray. Just because one phases, the other one doesn't have to. Remember Embry even if they are in the womb they are still different people."

"If you couldn't see them one the X-Ray how can you know Leah is having twins?" Quil asked. Good god how many people were peeking in on the conversation? I really didn't care a damn as long as it wasn't Emily or Sam.

"Well just a few minutes ago I picked up at third heart beat and two I got two sets of DNA when I did the test." Carlisle said.

"Sweet, twins I want a boy." Quil said giving Embry a high five.

"Great you can babysit." I said sweetly.

Quil stuck is tongue out at me.

"What was the other news?" I said changing topics.

"Uh it's not good news no matter what angle you look at it from. I found this information," Carlisle said holding up the back of papers in his hands, "when I was on vacation. During my traveling I ran into other wolf packs that have had females in the past. These packs had books about the females." He paused. No one dared to speak. He looked down and started to explain.

I liked the first news better. What Carlisle told me was that at a pack party we had about four months ago, that was the party were we all got so drunk we all passed out, Sam and I, because of some magnetic pull between the eldest wolf and a female wolf, banged each other but never remembered. Because of this it activated the embryo that was partially formed in my womb, so know it is growing instead of staying dormant.

So this baby was because I cheated with Sam.

"Oh god, I am a home wrecker." I cried. I couldn't cry even if I wanted too. I couldn't spare the fluids.

"Leah that would have happened know matter if you were drunk. It only happened then because you really weren't in your best judgment. At least because of the hangover you didn't remember." Carlisle said warily.

"But if I wasn't drunk I would not have banged Sam." I yelled.

There was a crashing noise at my door, yet again fate hated me.

It was Emily.

**A/N I thought is sucked I don't know why but that is what I think. Maybe I am just tired. LOL**

**REVIEW REVIEW And look at the poll on my profile, I want your opinion.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N  
I am sorry I haven't been updating my computer crashed and I needed to wait until I got a new one and now I have no grammar fixing program so if things are not spelled right or the grammar is wrong…sorry.  
**

**Leah's POV**

Everything was quiet. I didn't dare to breathe. Damn. I really need to learn how to keep my big mouth shut, or at least think, think a lot, before I speak.  
I tried to read Emily's emotions but she was emotionless. Even if she was Emily I expected some anger, maybe sadness? But she remained staring at me as if she hadn't heard what I said. But the broken coffee cup on the ground indicated she did hear me loud and clear.  
"Emily." I choked. Her body started to shake, her facing squinting.  
"Wh..wh..." She said with a shaking voice. She was so upset she was choking on words.  
"Please, listen let me...or Carlisle." I said slowly. I wanted to get of my bed and go over to her and hug her. The distance was making it awkward. "Please." I said raising my hands as if we where hugs across the distance.  
"No!"She shrieks. Her body was now shaking with pure anger. I almost couldn't recognize her, I never knew Emily as the angry one.  
"Emily." Carlisle started. He was trying to defend me. "I told you..."  
"No, no, no." Emily said waving a hand violently in Carlisle's direction. I think it was to tell him to shut it. "I am glad you told me."  
"But..." Carlisle started but Emily cut him off.  
"No Carlisle I am glad you told me because _now_ I can see what a bitch Leah truly is I guess it goes with her looks." Emily hissed in my direction.  
"Emily." I said. I closed my eyes and tried to push away the red haze that was over taking my brain. Even though I felt sorry for her I couldn't help the anger that was building up inside me.  
"Why couldn't you just leave me...us alone? I guess this is the revenge you get since in high school I _was_ the one that got all the boys." She said crossing them room.  
"Emily." I growled.  
"Shut up." She yelled half crying.  
I felt my body give a violent jerk, I was losing to my anger. All I ever wished for at the moment was to be able to control my anger. I knew Emily was pissed and wasn't meaning anything she was saying but the wolf side of me wasn't seeing it that way. "Emily." I said again. My body jerked again as if saying her name made me angrier.  
I tried to think calming thoughts but they always ended up back to Emily or Sam.  
"What the hell is going on?" None other than Sam said walking back into the room. He seemed troubled.  
Emily wheeled around and punched him right in the nose. Sam stumbled back not from the impact but from the shock of what Emily did.  
A drop of blood fell from his nose but nothing more. "Emily what's wrong?" He asked then he looked at me. I could guess he was thinking that I was the one that was upsetting Emily.  
"Don't act like you don't know." Emily cried.  
"I don't." Sam said throwing his hands up in the air.  
"You are the one that got Leah pregnant." She screamed in his face. Even though Sam was well over a foot taller than Emily he looked scared of her.  
I saw his eyes flash angrily in my direction. "Is that what she is telling you?" His voice calm. I don't think Sam knew what Emily was talking about.  
"Sam she doesn't mean two years ago she means...." I started.  
"Four months ago at that pack party." Emily said finishing my sentence. That caught Sam by surprise.  
"That is not true. The last time I _ever_ slept with Leah was two years ago before we broke up. Anything she is telling you know is bullshit." He yelled but not in an angry way.  
All the anger on Emily's face drained. She looked torn between what I accidently said and what Sam said.  
"But Sam." She said looking down at the floor, "if Leah purposely said it to me why were they talking about it when they didn't even know I was here?" she said weakly.  
Sam turned to me. "Why in the hell would you think I had sex with you when I was with Emily?" He yelled at me, I flinched back.  
"I am just going at with what Carlisle said." I said coldly.  
"Leech." Sam growled. He turned shaking in the direction of Carlisle.  
"I am just going with what the science said." He said. Wow there is a lot of he said she said going on at the moment.  
"Screw the science." Sam said.  
"Sam if it makes you feel any better I think and have a hunch that you and Leah didn't have sex on purpose." Carlisle said.  
That got Sam to shut up and think a bit.  
"Wait wait what are you saying now?" I questioned. He said a completely different thing a few minutes ago.  
"For some reason that I can't explain, in the embryos blood I found a trace of a drug I have never seen before. So I think someone drugged you and Sam's drinks making you attracted to each other."  
For some unknown reason I looked at Emily. I wanted to know how she was processing the information. But she wasn't in the room anymore. She must have slipped out when no one was looking.  
"Where is she?" I questioned in a panic. Why did she have to leave before she heard the "good" news?  
I swung my legs over the bed and ran out of the door. I felt weak but the sudden adrenaline I got from panicking was giving me strength. I could sense that Emily wasn't in the house anymore so I ran outside my legs felt like jelly the whole way.  
"Emily." I yelled but I didn't hear any response expect for Seth and Sam running after me. I continued down the Cullen's lawn into the woods where I found Emily walking briskly into the deep forest.  
"Where are you going? You don't know how to get home through the woods." I said running to catch up with her.  
"I will take my chance." she said bitterly.  
"Em you didn't have a chance to let Carlisle explain." I said.  
"Don't call me Em only friends can call me that." She said picking up her pace.  
I stopped. I was really taken back by her words.  
"Em Leah is right." I heard Sam say from behind me. Sam ran up to Emily and put a firm hand on her shoulder stopping her in her tracks. It wasn't a mean gustier but more of a stop and listen type.  
"Carlisle said someone but some type of drug into me and Leah's drink that would make us have sex." Sam said.  
"But a drug can't make you have sex with just one person. The person you have sex with is a personal chose." Emily said.  
"But Emily think." Seth said running up. He took a moment to catch his breath before he continued. "Leah was the only girl at the party if Sam was horny Leah would be the only option since the rest of the pack was boys. And if you ask my opinion who ever did it knew that they were wolves. Remember how Carlisle said that his drug was nothing he has never seen before, maybe it was just made for wolves, a drug to get wolves to mate." Seth said.  
We all stared at him shocked. Why couldn't he apply this thinking in school?  
"He is right." A unfamiliar voice said. I whipped my head around, alert, searching for the owner of the voice.  
"Leah what are you doing?" Seth asked, obviously confused.  
"Didn't you hear that?" I asked my eyes picking at the forest for anything that could move. I saw a squirrel run up a tree and the wind cause a few leaves to move but nothing more.  
"No." Seth said slowly. He was looking at me as if I was crazy. Maybe I was.  
"I swear I heard a voice and it was not a voice I have heard before." I said. Both Sam and Seth tensed up, their inner wolf kicking in.  
"Leah I didn't hear any...Shit." Sam said as a blur from the forest rammed him into a nearby tree. Emily fell back screaming. Seth opened his mouth to yell for help but the same blur kicked him in the torso not too hard but hard enough so he lost his breath.  
I tried to phase, but I couldn't. I could get angry and see the familiar haze in my eye but I couldn't phase. The baby must be doing it to me.  
I saw the blur move toward me and I braced myself for the impact but nothing came. Instead the blur-person picked me up and ran off with me into the woods.

**A/N Review and check out the poll on my profile.**

**Love Ya.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N OK I know I haven't updated for a really long time but I lost the power cord to my computer. I am such an air brain.  
Enjoy. This week I have been thinking that I have lost my creative juices, what do you think?**

**Leah's POV**

After I figured out what was going on I freaked out even though it took me a second to get past the shock that a vampire was carrying me on my shoulder. I could tell it was a vampire by gut turning smell. I struggled for a little but gave up after I made no progress. This was a strong ass vampire. Normally I would have phased but with two mini werewolves growing inside me I didn't want to risk any harm to them even if it meant harm to me.  
After what felt like several minutes the vampire put me down. Even though we have only been running for a few minutes the vampires amazing speed put us far enough out of Forks that it would take some time for anyone to find us.  
The vampire put me down on the ground very gently which surprised me. After hanging off her shoulders backwards I was rather dizzy and it took me a minute to gain my balance.  
"Are you okay?" The vampire asked. By the high pitched voice I could tell the vampire was a girl. But the was nothing violent or harsh about her words. It sounded like she truly cared for me. But it could be a trick. I needed to make sure I kept my guard up. I may not be able to phase but I could run like hell if I needed to. But at the speed this vampire ran there was no way I could out run her. I don't even think I could out run her if I did phase. This vampire was unique for her speed. Was she from the Volturi, someone they sent after me since I was pregnant with pure werewolf babies? Maybe. In a way this was just as rare as Bella getting pregnant including if I was the first girl werewolf for this pack.  
"Are you?" She repeated in the same sugary voice. Her voice was coming from behind me. By now I have regained my balance, I swung around on my heals to face her. I kept my body low and rugged. I kept it slightly tilted in the direction of a clearing of trees that would make it easy to escape in.  
"Who are you?" I asked in a deep voice. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I was trying to hold back a growl but I just ended up sounding like a drunken man.  
"Leah I know you might be on edge right now but you have to give me a second to explain myself." The girl asked slowly as if she was trying to calm me down. My body twitched. A part of me was still nagging that this was all a trick, gain my trust then attack.  
"Explain and you can start off with how in the hell you know my name?" I said only untensing my body slightly. I must have looked ridiculous standing next to this girl while I was standing as if I had my underwear up my ass, this vampire was acting cool and collected as if she did this every day.

"Fine." She breathed out. "I know this is not going to be the best start but I know your name because for the last several weeks I have been slightly stocking you."  
"Slightly?" I asked trying to keep my voice level.  
"Ok most of the time. But I keep away from things I know you wouldn't want anyone to see, like private moments. Believe me Leah I am only doing it to keep an eye on you."  
"What do you mean?" I asked. I felt stupid for sounding like parrot and keep asking questions over and over again but the way she said it made my heart flitter. She was saying in a way that made me fear for something.

"I don't feel comfortable telling you at the moment…trust me I will tell you later." I should of felt some comfort with her words but when she said "I will tell you later" that means to me that I would be around her for awhile.  
"Trust is a strong word. If you don't want to tell me any at the moment can you at least tell me your name?" I said.  
She hesitated."Mia." She said. "It does not bother me if you know my name at the time."  
"Wait, wait what is all this shit about at the time? Why won't you tell me anything?" I said throwing my hands up. I took a step to the clearing in the trees. I hoped she wouldn't notice. She did. She took a step with me as if she knew a head of time what I was going to do. There was defiantly no way I could get out of here safely.  
"Leah I will, please believe me. But right now there is stuff going on that is not good by along shoot." She said.

"Like..." I said.

As if it was planned ahead of time, I heard a rustling noise in the trees before something jumped out at me landing on my face. It wasn't another vampire but a squirrel. The squirrel was tearing at my face not showing me any mercy.

I was confused what to do. If it was a vampire I would know what to do but it was a squirrel. A two pound squirrel. I would fight it off but the animal lover part of me was winning, I couldn't hurt the squirrel even if I wanted too.

A moment after my face started to feel numb the squirrel let out a loud sequel. There was a stick sticking out of its back. Dark blood from the squirrel ran down my shirt. Its nails were still imbedded in my face so I gently pushed it off of me. The squirrel fell to the ground, dead.

What was that all about?

I looked up at Mia and I could tell she was the one that threw the stick.

"That is what I am talking about." She huffed.

"You came all this way to tell me to beware of crazy squirrels?" I said.

"No." She said bluntly. "Squirrels don't ever act like that unless you are scaring them or intimidating them but you weren't. There was something wrong with the squirrel."

"Thanks for the news." I said.

"A vampire made it that way." Mia said slowly.

It caught me off guard. "What?" I said shocked. Was that even possible?

"That is why I came here I needed to warn you about something. There is a vampire in the area that is not like you have ever seen before." She said.

"Why are you warning me? There are always vampires in the area." I said my thoughts went directly to the Cullens.

"Well, this vampire is more dangerous to you." She said taking a step forward. I didn't bother to move, what was to the point, I didn't care anymore. I ripped my blood covered shirt off and wiped the blood off of my face then threw the bad shirt to the ground.

"Why is that?" I asked, feeling my face for any serious wounds. My right side of my face felt pretty scratched up but I could feel them beginning to heel under the coating of blood.

"The same person that killed that girl werewolf you found in ocean is after you. This vampire wants to kill female werewolves and his next target is you."

That got my attention.

**A/N Very short but I felt like since I haven't updated for a long time I would just put on what I had done. I will try to do the rest later this weekend. This was normally only half the chapter.**

**P.S My grammar skills suck so you don't have to tell me twice.**

**Love Ya.**


	15. Major AN Sorry

**Major A/N**

**Everybody who has been reading my story have been awesome but lately I haven't really been inspired to right anymore. A few days ago someone under my private inbox gave me some very rude feed back and it has discouraged me greatly. AND the story is not ending up like I wanted it too. I am not saying I am ending it but I am saying that I am tempted to.**

**I truly want some feed back if anyone wants the story to continue.**

**Love Ya**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated for a LONG I bet a lot of people think I abandoned the story but I didn't, I want to wait for the weekend. And now is the perfect time because I am waiting in line for my H1N1 flu shot. Enjoy. Review.**

I start to feel bad for ever being mean to her. Here I was being a bitch to her and she was just trying to help me after she lost a friend, I am asshole.

"Well so what can we do?" I asked looking down. Looking at her face only made me feel guiltier.

"I don't know I originally came to watch out for you and intervene if needed." She said.

"So are you going to explain?" I asked looking up at her. She looked troubled when I asked her face twisted as if she was thinking hard.

"Well honestly I would if I could but I am not the one who knows all the details, I only know the basic facts. Sorry. But..." She hesitated. I waited for her to answer. "If you come with me," she began, "I could bring you to a close friend of mine that knows ten times more than me. He would be the one who would be the best to explain things." She said looking at me warily. I could bet that she thought that I was going to be stubborn. I wouldn't blame her, compared to how stubborn I was before.

"Okay." I said simply without hesitation.

She looked at me surprised. "Really?"

"Ya." I said but she continued to look at me as if I was lying.

"Okay I guess we can go...now." Damn when did it get so awkward?

"So are you going to give me a piggy-back to your friend's house?" I joked hoping to break the tension between us.

"Not quite…he lives in Colorado so running if not convenient, I find driving to my liking more." She said smiling lightly.

"Colorado?" I asked. Seriously I never would have guessed that would be where he lived. She was a vampire and Colorado actually had sun and everyone knows sun and vampires don't mix.

"A vampire in Colorado?" I asked. I was hoping she was lying because I didn't really like the idea of traveling so far away from home. The furthest I have ever gone was the north Organ and a little into Canada. Honestly the only time I ever saw more than five minutes of sun was on T.V I started to wonder if I would sparkle if I was in sun. If I wasn't Native American I would probably be as pale as the Cullens.

A thought hit me. "Wait, are we going to drive all the way to Colorado? That is like three or four states away?"

"Hell no, I don't even have that patience. We are goin' to fly. And besides I don't think I could spend three or four days with you werewolf smell." She said smiling apologetically.

"Don't worry I would be the same way I can barely stand being in the car with my brother..." Oh shit.

I totally forgot about my family and the pack. Probably right now they thought I was being tortured by a rogue vampire or something. Shit. There would be no way they would let me go without whole pack practically going with us. But I didn't want that. Somehow this felt personal and I didn't want the pack hovering over me, trying to protect me because I was pregnant.

"Before we go…can I leave a note for my family so they know where I went so they don't worry? They will probably shit a brick when they learn what I am doin'.

"Of course." I will drive you there." She said turning on her heals and marched through a patch of knee deep grass then she disappeared into the trees. I ran after her catch up.

I couldn't believe it, there was a jeep waiting for us at a clearing a quarter mile into the trees. "Were you planning to kidnap me?" I laughed.

"No this has been where I have parked the car since I got here. I didn't feel safe parking it in a public place. No one comes up her. Not even werewolves."She explained throwing open the driver's door. The jeep was caked with mud and large chunks fell of when she opened the door. I had a feeling this was going to be a bumpy ride.

* * *

_Seth, Mom and the Pack,_

_I left this note just to tell you that I am safe. I don't want you to worry, the vampire who took me is not the enemy. I can't tell you what she said but I will tell you she is not the most dangerous thing out there. Please be safe and I will be home once I get better understanding of things._

_Love Always Leah_

Once I finished writing it I left it on the dining room table so I was sure they would find it. I felt empty as I tapped it to the table. I felt like I was telling goodbye to my family forever, even though I wasn't. Even though everything would be ruined if Seth or one of the wolves were home or nearby, a part of me hoped someone would be around so I could say goodbye the real way. A note felt selfish...

To make sure they would follow me, Mia had this amazing spray that you spray were you have been and it completely erases your scent. Which was good because I could name twenty people who could track me down because of my scent and I didn't want that.

As the jeep left LaPush the emptiness inside me grew. When La Push was completely out of sight I felt like my heart as been ripped out.

When I walked out of DIA and out into the Colorado sun I felt a little better. Even now, when I am a thousand miles from home the sun of Colorado made me feel better.

"So where do we have to go now?" I questioned but Mia didn't answer. It didn't cross my mind that Mia was a vampire and the sun was out right now.

"Mia?" I said loudly. I swear she was behind me all the way to the pickup area, but I couldn't see her anywhere in sight.

"Hi." Said a person next to me. The person put a hand on m shoulder.

I jerked around, slapping the gloved hand off my shoulder.

"What was that for?" Mia asked stepping in front of me.

My eyes scanned her body and I couldn't help, I had to laugh. Mia was covered from head to toe with snow gear; she even had a ski mask on. The only way I could tell it was her was by her voice and her hair that was sticking out from under a thick hat.

"You look like a marshmallow." I snickered.

"Thanks, I am only wearing snow gear because it would fit in a little more in Colorado." She defended herself. She waved her hand in the hair and at the same moment a black Honda Civic came around the curb and parked itself neatly in front of us. The valet man got out and handed Mia her keys. He did all this holding back a laugh. I wouldn't blame him.

"In." Mia said pushing me to the passenger door. I got in and waited for Mia's squishy body to squeeze into the space between the seat and the steering wheel. I had to distract myself from her crazy outfit.

"So how long will it take to get to where we need to be?" I asked nonchalantly looking out of the tinted windows.

"Two and a half hours give and take a few minutes depending on the traffic." She said as if it was no big deal.

I sighed. I was already jet lagged enough. "Where are we going?" I said lamely.

"Evergreen." She said pulling the car of the curb. Once she was clear of the pickup area she slammed her foot on the gas and the car jerked forward.

"Don't kill me driving." I said holding onto the seat, my nails digging into the fabric.

"Do you mean us?" She asked. Her speed remained the same.

"You don't count, you are already dead." I shouted as she weaved around a van.

"True." She said. "I don't know why you are worried I am an excellent driver. And besides me driving like I am on crack is the only way we are going to get there on time. I told my friend, his name is Jeremy, that we would be there at nine tonight." She said pulling onto an empty highway.

I looked at the clock; it was a little past 6:30. This was going to be an interesting ride.

To my surprise we did get there in time, actually a few minutes early. The Civic bounced up the dirt road that lead up to Jeremy's house. This made me beyond sick. I already started to get car sick when we entered the mountains, the weaving back and forth made me want to vomit. It probably didn't help that I was pregnant.

"Here." Mia said bring the car to a jerking stop. My hands flew to my mouth trying to keep the vomit in. When the sickness passed I finally looked up. I was impressed with the house.

The house looked like a wood cabin like you would see in movies but a thousand times better. The front of the house was occupied with a four car garage and the rest of the house was behind it, most hidden by the trees.

"This is nice." I said getting out of the car; I tested my legs first before I took any steps. My legs felt like Jello after all the sitting I have been doing today. I was a werewolf I wasn't meant to sit down.

"Follow me." Mia said pulling my arm.

"You don't have to be so pushy." I growled. I didn't know where the sudden anger came from. I was fine until I started to get dizzy. I didn't want to move and Mia was making me.

"Leah what is wrong?" Mia asked just as I fainted.

I woke up on a soft leather couch. I was comfortable. I didn't plan on moving until I remembered that I fainted. I sat down suddenly. But two warm hands pushed my back down, with force, but not enough to hurt me.

"You are not going anywhere." The werewolf said.

**A/N. Please review. And I will be a good girl and try my best to update again this weekend.**


	17. Authors Note Not Bad News LOL

Authors Note  
Sorry not an update...yet

Hey readers, I'm sure that most of you believe that I either gave up on the story or disappeared off of the face of the Earth, but neither are true. LOL Anyway I just wanted to say that I haven't updated for a LONG time because my school work has been dominating my life and everything else has been pushed to the side. I am hoping that during the next school year I will be more organized then the last so I will have more time to do things that I want to do...like work on my story.  
I can't promise a set amount of time until I update again, because my life is organized yet hectic at the same time. But I can promise that I will update as soon as can. (First I have to remember where I was taking the story a year ago LOL)  
I will most likely plan the rest of the story out and then crank out chapters.  
If you have any ideas on where you want the story to go please feel free to tell me.  
Luv Ya

P.S Tell me your opinion of Eclipse and the actors who play the wolf pack. I am just curious.


End file.
